A visit in the dark
by shadowchick28
Summary: When a young female college student is kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend, Hallie has to decide if she wants to go back down a dark road to save her, or pass on the case. I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. Please Help Me!

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction! I thought this one was going in the wrong direction, so I re-wrote it.**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

Please help me!

Upton, my office, now!" Voight said gruffly as he opened his office door.

"Coming, Sarge." Hailey said as got up from her desk.

"What is that about?" Ruzek asked reaching for Hailey's arm.

"I don't know." Hailey said as she walked right into Voight's office.

"Shut the door." Voight said as Hailey entered his office, shutting the door behind her.

"What's up, Sarge?" Hailey asked him, not sure why she had been called into his office.

"Alichia Kendricks 28 year old college student, she was kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend…" Voight started to say,

"With all do respect, Sarge, but you know that these kind of cases, strike a nerve, what happens if I make a huge mistake?"

"You won't, I'm sending Halstead in with you, that is if you accept the case...I can always pass it onto someone els…" Voight started to say,

"I'll take it thanks Sarge." Hailey said as Voight handed her the folder, he had laying on his desk.

"You can leave the door open, take Halstead into the break room and brief him on the case." Voight told her.

"Shouldn't you be doing that?" Hailey asked him.

"I have another case, you can handle this, I have faith in you." Voight said as Hailey gave him a small nod and left his office.

"Hey, Jay." Hailey said motioning him to follow her into the break room. Jay looked at her confused, but followed her inside.

"Shut the door." Hailey said as she sat down at the break room table.

"Hailey, what the hell is going on?" Jay asked her, but she wouldn't answer until he closed the door tightly behind him.

"We have a case." Hailey said placing the folder down on the table.

"What?" Jay asked stunned, but took a seat across from her.

* * *

"Dang, that was quick, Coming!" The beautiful Auburn haired girl said as she finished drying her hair with her towel. She was completely dressed. He had been timing when her delivery would get there.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked as she opened the door reaching for her wallet, before looking up.

"32.56" The tall, lanky, muscular male, standing in her doorway.

"For a small pizza? Wait, Jake? What are you doing here?" She asked him, with a worried expression on his face.

"Chill, Lish, I just wanted to show you something." He said pointing towards the stairwell of her apartment complex.

"No, Jake, you aren't even supposed to be here." Alicha said trying to shut her door, but Jake pushed his way inside, shutting the door behind him. Alicha ran into her living room and grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table.

"Leave, Jake, or I am calling the police!" Alicha snapped, about to type in the code to unlock her phone.

"Lish, chill, you wouldn't really do that, would you?" He asked her. Alicha, ignoring him, didn't realize that he was right behind her, and snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Voight?" You were trying to call Voight?" Jake laughed at her.

"You don't want to mess with Voight." Alicha told him.

"I don't see him, here…" He started to say, as he burst out laughing. Jake looked down at the phone, and saw that she did indeed try to call Voight, but left the line open.

"Damn it!" Jake said throwing her cell phone against her living room wall, he quickly gained his composure.

"This doesn't have to get messy, Lish, just come with me." Jake said in a smooth voice. Alica was trying to figure out an escape route, when Jake whispered something in her ear. She went ghost white.

"Lets go!" Jake said as Alicha complied and followed him out to his car.

* * *

"So Voight got the call, about a hour ago…." Hailey started,

"Don't we have to wait at least 24 hours?" Jay asked her.

"Normally, but this is special circumstances, can we just focus on the op?" Hailey asked him.

"Alright, she was reported missing, after another resident saw a male force his way into her apartment, and then about 15 minutes, she left with the same male and looked terrified. Are were sure this was even a kidnapping…" Jay started to say.

"I'm really not sure, I just know that we are supposed to treat it as one." Hailey told him.

"Shane Scott? And Kenzie Black who the heck came up with these aliases?" Jay laughed.

"I did, a while back, I could've done a lot worse." Hailey said, half annoyed.

"Did I offend you? I mean, they're not what I would've picked, but they're great." Jay laughed.

"What would you of gone with tough guy?" Hailey asked playfully punching him in the arm.

"Hey." Jay laughed as he held his arm,

"Did I hurt you?" Hailey laughed as she opened the break room door, where he caught her in a hug, and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Halstead! Go get ready for your op! You aren't undercover yet!" Voight snapped, Jay took off to the locker room.

"Sorry, Sarge." Hailey said wiping off her lips with her hand, she nodded and headed to the locker room, after Jay.


	2. Dirt and Vacancy

Dirt and Vacancy

"Get in." Jake said as he opened the passenger side door, and let her slide in, shutting the car door tightly behind her. Jake walked around the back of his car, got into the driver's seat, shutting his door, and sliding the key into the ignition and fired up the engine. He put his car in reverse and drove out towards the highway.

"Where are we going?" Alicha asked as looked out her window.

"You'll see." Jake said, as he swerved off onto a back road, leading into the other side of Chicago and pulled into a nice roadside motel.

* * *

There it is, motel Villa" Haille said, pointing to the motel that Jake's car had been spotted at.

"White Audi licence plate AVCDGNK that's it. Are you ready?" Jay asked Hailey, cutting his truck's engine.

"Let's do this." Hailey said as she got out of the truck, She and Jay walked into the lobby, and up to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Motel Villa, how may I help you today?" A young blonde highschool student asked Jay and Haille.

"What room is this male in?" Hailey asked her showing her a picture on her phone.

"Who?" She asked acting clueless. Hailey flashed her badge.

"105 straight down the hall turn the corner, and it's at the end of the hall." She told Hailey,

"Thanks." Hailey said as she headed down the hall.

"You must be Shane?" She asked Jay.

"Yes, and you are?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, It's Hazel." She said as she ushered Jay around to a door marked "Employees only."

"Alright. What do i need to learn first?" Jay asked her.

"First, why is there a cop here?" she asked Jay.

"I didn't know there was." Jay said trying to get his cover to be believable.

"How did you not…" She asked Jay.

"I was just getting ready to start my job, it's my first day." Jay told her.

"So?" Jay asked her, trying to get her to stop asking questions that could blow Halilie's cover.

"You need to…" She said as she started showing Jay the ropes.

* * *

"102, 103, 104, where the heck is 105?" Hailey asked herself.

"Jay. we have a…" Halilie started to say, but was pulled into a hidden room.

"What the hell? Let go of me!" Hailey screamed, Jay pressed a button on the side of his cellphone, which sent out an alert to the motel's system.

"What was that?" Hazel asked Jay, as the computer screen flashed.

"Oh, 105 needs help with a broken TV remote. I'll get it." Jay told her with a smile.

"They are in the supply closet. I'll show you where it is." Hazel told Jay. Hazel opened the closet, turned on the light, and pointed to a shelf with a box labeled "remotes" Jay went to grab one, when the supply door slammed shut behind him! He dropped the remote and ran to open the door, but the handle came off in his hand!

"Damn it!" Jay yelled as he tried to get out of the supply closet, but there were no vents, he started kicking the door, but it was useless, he pounded on the door one last time, before a horrible smell entered the supply closet, knocking Jay out cold!


	3. Blown

Blown

"Hey, we have another "police problem." Hazel said into her cell phone.

"How many this time?" A female voice asked annoyed.

"I know the woman is, but I'm not to sure about the new guy, so I locked him on the supply closet." Hazel said quickly.

"You did what?!" The woman's voice sounded agitated.

"I just thought…." Hazel started.

"Just get him out of there! We can't let anyone know that you locked our new "employee" in the supply closet!" the woman snapped.

"Um...I may have "knocked him out…" Hazel said weekly.

"I need to get off." Hazel told her.

"Figure this out!" The woman snapped ending the call. Hazel took out a piece of paper and scribbled "Needs to be re-stocked, please use other supply closets!" and ran and slapped it on the door and used tape to secure it, and went back to her front desk duties.

* * *

"Hey, Hazel, room 105 avaliable?" Jake asked her while pulling Alicha into the lobby and towards the desk.

"Are you sure I can't get you a different room, sir?" Hazel asked him.

"Go take a seat, Lish." Jake said as he pointed her towards the lounge area. Alicha, smiled towards Hazel, walking over to a nice, oversized chair that felt like a cloud.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked her.

"We have a ''police problem, I had no choice…." Hazel started to say.

"It's fine, I can handle two women." He said with a small laugh.

"Enjoy your stay, sir." Hazel said as she handed him a room key.

"Thanks. Let's go "Lish you know that I would never hurt you, right?" Jake asked her in a sincere tone.

"I guess so." Alicha said trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"It's just a little bit further down the hall." Jake said making sure Alicha was still right behind him.

"Alright. 105." Jake told her.

"I don't see a num…" Alicha said as Jake knocked on the door and a male drug her inside the un-marked room.

"Piece of cake." Jake laughed as he entered the room, and the male shut the door tightly behind him.

* * *

Jay began to rouse, and tried to mesh his thoughts back together, all he could remember was that he entered a closet. Then his memories quickly came flooding back.

"Damn it! Hazel! Open this door!" Jay started yelling loud enough that he started to disturb the guests.

"Is that man okay?" One of the couples checking in asked Hazel.

"He must've gotten trapped in our supply room, that door knob needs to be fixed, don't worry I will call someone to get him out." She said smiling at the couple. She continued to check them in.

"Enjoy your stay." Hazel said sliding over their room keys, and watched as they left the lobby and went over to the elevator.

"Shane! I'm so sorry! I forgot to warn you about the glitch the door had in this closet, here." Hazel said handing him a new remote, with a sincere smile. Jay wanted to get defensive, but gladly accepted the remote and headed down the hallway.

"What know Hazel?" The same Woman's voice as before snapped.

"Put the number back on the door, our new employee was asked to bring a remote to that room." Hazel told her.

"How did he know to bring a remote here, room 105, never calls the front desk." She told Hazel.

"I know, but I sent him your way." Hazel said ending the call, not wanting to get screamed at again.

"Front desk." Jay said knocking on the door. A tall, thin woman with shoulder length brown hair, answered the door.

"You needed a new remote?" Jay asked trying to look into the room when he spotted Hailey.

"Kenzie? Why the hell is my girlfriend in here? Let's go Kenz." Jay said pushing the door open further.

"You know her?" The male next to the door asked him.

"I just told you! That is my girlfriend!" Jay snapped.

"So, Shane, if I can call you that, our remote works just fine, so who sent you?" The woman asked him.

"I got an alert from this room." Jay told her.

"Come in, I'll prove it to you." She said as she let Jay inside, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Room 105

Room 105

"See." She said as she turned on the TV.

"I must've mistaken rooms, Kenz, let's get you home." Jay said pointing to Hailey who ws just sitting on the side of one of the beds.

"Kenz!" He snapped, as he turned his gaze to the corner and saw that there was a male pointing a gun right at her!

"This is ridiculous! Why is my girlfriend even here? Better yet, why is she being held at gunpoint!" Jay snapped at the woman.

"Girlfriend, huh? You know that she is a Detective right? I looked into her a little more, and found out her real name and that she has a male partner. You two look a lot a like, don't you think?" She laughed showing Jay, a picture of him.

"There are some similarities, but know my name is...Jayhne." Jay said accidentally putting both names together.

"So is it Shane? Or Detective Jay Halstead?" She laughed at him, as she pushed him backwards into a chair in the corner, the chair was comfy, but what was happening next wouldn't be.

"Fine, I'll just take her somewhere else." Jake laughed as he was zip tying her hands, and started forcing her out of the room,

"Don't make me go with him, please!" Alicha said looking at Jay.

"Let her go, Jake" Hailey said to him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, realizing that Hailey was coming towards him.

"I will tell you, when you release Alicha." Hailey told him, holding her hands up in the air, sensing guns being pointed at her. Jay caught onto what Hailey was doing, he jumped to his feet, racing across the room, dodging bullets, by ducking down.

"Jay!" Hailey screamed as a bullet hit his shoulder. He felt an instant pain, but knew if Jake took Alicha out of that room she was as good as dead. He grabbed Alicha by the waist, taking her down to the carpeted, floor with him.

"Fine. Have her!" Jake snapped.

"You got her?" Hailey asked grabbing one of the males guns. She pointed it at the woman and males in the room, until she got to the door.

"You sure?" She asked Jay, again.

"I'm sure, go!" Jay told Hailey, she quickly handed the gun to Jay and snuck out of the room.

"Jay, what good are you to her, if you die, trying to protect her?" The woman asked him.

"If you want to kill her, you kill me first. Got it!" Jay snapped, getting to his feet and standing in front of Alicha.

"That can be arranged the woman said, Jay opened the door and forced Alicha out into the hallway.

"What about you?" Alicha asked him.

"I'll be fine, you need to…" then Jay heard the gunshot, seeing Alicha hit the carpet.

"CPD! put your hands where we can see them." All three Detectives said as they breached the room in unison.

"Kev. Call for a ambo!" Hailey snapped as she and Kim started to go around the room and cuffing the offenders that remained, but three of them, including the woman, used a special room key, taking them into the room over, and started to run into the hallway.

"We have runners!" Kim said, and was running down the hall, right of the woman's heels.

"Chicago PD! Stop running, or I will be forced to shoot!" Kim said, while running with her gun pointed forward. The woman whipped around,

"You wouldn't really shoot me with civilians around, would you?" She asked Kim, he began to lower her gun.

"She might not, but I sure as hell will! Put the weapon on the ground and get on your knees hands above your head." Hailey snapped, amazed that the woman was actually listening! Before Hailey knew it, the woman was cuffed and being taken outside to a group of officers, including Voight, after hearing chatter on his channel,

"Watch your head." Hailey said, purposely hitting her head off the door.

"Did you see that?" She asked Voight.

"I didn't see anything, did you?" He asked another officer who shook their head "no."

"You're right, that's for shooting my partner!" Hailey said, slamming the squad's door shut, after making sure that the woman was actually in the care, safely this time.

"What do we got?" Sylvie asked Hailey from the driver's side window as she and Foster pulled up, quick to unload the stretcher.

"My partner is in room 105, he's shot in the shoulder." Hailey said trying to follow them, but held her back.

"I'm sorry." Voight said catching her in a hug.

* * *

"Jay! Who's the young woman?" Foster asked him.

"Alisha Kendriks, 28, GSW right side of the chest." Jay said getting up and helping them get Alicha onto the stretcher and out to the as another ambo came screeching into the hotel parking lot.

* * *

"This was never my intention, nor was it a lesson I…" Voight said when he felt a jolt of pain surge through his side. He reached down and saw a samurai style dagger, lodged in his side.

"No, no, leave it in." Hailey said as she helped the old man down onto the asphalt, as gently, as she could manage.

"Someone call another ambo! NOW!" Hailey screamed, while trying to keep Voight calm, she saw Jay walking out with Sylvie and Foster.

"What the hell, Jay?" Hailey asked him.

"Her injuries are worse than mine." Jay said weakly. They had just loaded her into the ambo, when Jay began to collapse!

"Brett!" Foster yelled as she and Sylvie caught Jay, right before hitting the asphalt.

"Damn it!" Hailey yelled as she ran over to Jay as the other set of paramedics had Hank on a stretcher and into the back of the other saw the back doors close as the other ambulance sped off to med.

* * *

"We need another…" Hailey started to say,

"I'm sorry, Hailey there were only two ambos available, we need to go, are you coming?" Foster asked her.

"Yeah."

"No, Hailey, stay with Jay, I can take her statement for you. If it's alright with you Alicha." Kim said to her, Alicha nodded, Kim barely got in and the back doors shut, before Alicha started to code.

"FASTER BRETT LIGHTS AND SIRENS!" Foster said trying to keep her stable, with the help of Kim to hold her hand, comforting her.

"It's okay, but you need to stay with us." Kim told her as Alisha's eyes began to flicker open.

"Good, That's good, just breathe." Kim said in a smooth, and calm tone.

* * *

"Always having to be "superman, huh?" Hailey joked with Jay, knowing their was no way to help him, and they both knew it.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:

ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:


End file.
